Scorpion : Bad Wind (OS)
by Emi Sekelnors
Summary: C'est un remake de Broken Wind où la vie de Paige va être menacée.


_Disclaimer_

 _Toute cette histoire est fictive, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Il se peut qu'il y ai des spoilers et certaines parties peuvent choquer les personnes les plus sensibles. Je tiens à préciser qu'en aucune façon je souhaite discriminer des religions où des ethnies. Tout lien avec des personnes ayant réellement existé est absolument fortuit. Néanmoins cette histoire m'appartient, toute copie sans mon accord est strictement interdite. De plus si vous voyez un lien avec d'autres fictions veuillez me prévenir car je ne voudrais en rien faire du plagiat. Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._

 _Enjoy !_

 **Scorpion : Bad Wind (OS)**

L'équipe scorpion est appelée à Energy Valley pour réaliser l'entretien d'une éolienne dernier cri. Pour se rendre à son sommet, l'équipe emprunte le téléphérique mis à leur disposition. Une fois qu'Happy eut fini d'installer les nouvelles turbines, elle et Paige utilisèrent le téléphérique pour redescendre sur le plancher des vaches. Malheureusement, le vent commença à souffler et la cabine dans laquelle était Paige et Happy se décrocha. Walter s'empressa de bloquer la roue avec une barre en acier afin d'empêcher l'habitacle de s'écraser par terre.

« Happy, Paige tout va bien ?

\- …

\- Répondez ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Oh merde !

\- Happy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Paige est inconsciente »

En effet, le choc avait été violent, elles furent très secouées et la probabilité que l'une d'entre elle se cogne la tête était élevée, exactement 73,61 %. Mais ils n'avaient faits le temps d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, la cabine continuait de descendre, il fallait absolument les sortir de là. Néanmoins, l'échelle des pompiers n'était pas assez grande et l'hélicoptère le plus proche était en pleine intervention. Walter et Toby décidèrent d'enrouler le câble qui retient la cabine autour des turbines pour les transformer en treuil. Mais le vent faiblissait et les pièces n'étaient pas faites pour supporter un poids aussi élevé. L'arbre de transmission montrait déjà des marques de faiblesse, il fallait agir vite.

« Paige ! Ça va ? Demanda Happy.

\- J'ai un peu mal la tête …

\- Tu peux te lever ? »

Elle essaya mais elle ressentit rapidement une douleur dans sa jambe provenant de son genou.

« Les filles, le treuil ne va plus tenir longtemps, il va falloir lâcher du leste, lança Toby.

\- Que veux-tu qu'on lâche, cette cabine est vide.

\- Il faudrait laisser tomber la cabine, murmura Sylvester dans l'oreillette.

\- Je te signale qu'on est dans la cabine monsieur le génie, s'énerva Happy »

Il fallait que les filles montent au câble et trouver un moyen de le couper. Sylvester et Cabe partirent à l'armurerie la plus proche pour trouver un fusil de précision et ainsi tirer sur le câble pour décrocher la cabine.

« Bon les filles on a trouvé un moyen de vous faire monter. Mais Paige, ça ne va pas te plaire, déclara Toby.

\- Vas y Toby lâche le morceau, s'impatienta Paige.

\- Vous allez devoir monter au câble et Cabe tirera dessus, comme ça le poids sera considérablement réduit et le treuil pourra vous hisser jusqu'à nous.

\- Toby, Paige ne sais même pas tenir debout, comment veux-tu qu'elle grimpe à un câble ! Réfléchi Happy.

\- J'avais dit que ça n'allait pas vous plaire. Paige, il va falloir forcer sur ton genou »

Elles commencèrent à monter, tout d'abord jusqu'au toit de la cabine, c'était de plus en plus dur pour Paige, son genou la faisait souffrir horriblement. Mais elle continuait, pour Ralph. Cabe et Sylvester revinrent de l'armurerie, elles entamèrent alors la montée du câble mais celui-ci était recouvert d'un liquide graisseux pour éviter qu'il soit endommagé. La distance qui les séparait de la cabine était d'environ un mètre, heureusement Cabe réussi à sectionner le câble sans les toucher, le treuil fonctionnait de nouveau. Mais elles glissaient et étaient presque arrivées au bout du câble.

« Tu est malade, si tu fais ça elles risquent de mourir ! S'écria Toby.

\- Et si on ne fait rien, elles vont mourir. Il suffit de rester dans la tranche de 16 à 19 milliampères pour provoquer une tétanie »

Malgré les risques, Walter envoya le courant dans le câble ce qui eu l'effet escompté. Mais le vent commençait à souffler et l'ampèremètre indiquait près de 19 quand elles arrivèrent enfin au sommet.

« C'est bon Walter ! Cria Toby.

Le génie se précipita vers Paige alors que Toby s'occupait de sa fiancée.

\- Mer** ! J'ai pas de pouls »

Walter commença le massage cardiaque mais l'état de Paige ne s'améliora que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère.

« Paige, comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire électrocuter … »

Les deux jeunes femmes furent conduites à l'hôpital mais elles étaient tirées d'affaire. Les brûlures qu'elles avaient aux mains n'étaient pas graves et le genou de Paige allait mettre du temps à se remettre mais ça allait aller.

Walter avait néanmoins appris une chose, il ne voulait plus jamais risquer de perdre Paige …

 _To be continued_


End file.
